Glücklich sein
by Lapis-chan
Summary: Clover - Lan x Gingetsu Ich spare mir ein Summary, das würde der Story nicht gerecht werden...


Disclaimer: Is leider niemand mir, gehören alle zu Clamp! *schnief* Die waren halt leider schneller... Und ich verdiene mit der Story auch nix, außer, dass sie mir endlich nicht mehr Tag und Nacht im Kopf rumspukt und ich auch nicht mehr davon träum... O.o  
  
"..." = Gesprochenes  
  
//...// = Gedanken  
  
~*~ = Zeitsprünge  
  
***  
  
GLÜCKLICH SEIN  
  
***  
  
  
  
"..an! Lan! Hey, hörst du mir zu?"  
  
Gingetsu berührte ihn leicht am Arm.  
  
Lan stand schon seit mehreren Minuten unbeweglich am Fenster, starrte in den Regen hinaus und reagierte überhaupt nicht.  
  
Der Junge drehte sich herum und sah ihn an.  
  
"Tut mir leid, ich war in Gedanken. Was hast du gesagt?"  
  
"Nichts wichtiges. Was ist mit dir? Du bist schon seit Monaten viel stiller und nachdenklicher als sonst. Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung?"  
  
Lan drehte sich wieder weg.  
  
"Nein, alles in Ordnung. Es ist nichts, wirklich."  
  
Gingetsu trat neben ihn, gemeinsam sahen sie in die Nacht hinaus, sahen, wie der Regen langsam und bedächtig die Fassaden der Häuser hinunter lief.  
  
"Ob sie wirklich glücklich war?", fragte Lan in die entstandene Stille hinein.  
  
"Sie? Meinst du Sue? Denkst du immer noch an sie? Du solltest es vergessen, Lan. Es ist schon fast ein Jahr her. Du kannst es jetzt auch nicht mehr ändern."  
  
"Ich weiß, Gingetsu. Aber war sie wirklich glücklich, weil dieser kleine Wunsch für sie in Erfüllung ging? Der Wusch, zum 'Märchenpark' zu gehen und dort dann zu sterben? Kann das jemanden wirklich glücklich machen?"  
  
Fragend sah Lan den anderen an.  
  
"Sie sagte doch, sie sei glücklich. Warum also meinst du, sie wäre es vielleicht nicht gewesen?"  
  
"Woher sollte sie wissen, was Glück ist? Sie war doch ständig allein, wer hat ihr gesagt oder gezeigt was Glück ist? Wie kann jemand glücklich sein, obwohl er weiß, dass sein erster und letzter Wunsch gleich seinen Tod bedeutet? Warum sollte sie dann glücklich sein? Hat sie es nur gesagt, weil sie es von sich selbst erwartet hat, glücklich zu sein? Oder weil sie dachte, es Kazuhiko sagen zu müssen? War sie nicht vielleicht eher enttäuscht, dass sie sterben musste? Obwohl sie gerade erst das Leben außerhalb der Einsamkeit kennengelernt hatte. Sag mir, Gingetsu, warum sollte sie glücklich gewesen sein?"  
  
"Weißt du Lan, diese Frage könnte dir nur Sue beantworten. Für jeden bedeutet Glück etwas anderes. Manche sind glücklich, weil sie mit dem Menschen zusammen sind, den sie lieben. Andere wiederum sind glücklich, weil sie es im Beruf weit gebracht haben. Wieder andere sind glücklich, weil sie eine eigene kleine Familie gegründet haben. Jeder definiert Glück anders und deshalb kann keiner außer Sue dir das Erklären. Lan, was würde für dich Glück bedeuten?"  
  
Lan blickte wieder in den Regen hinaus.  
  
"Für mich...? Ich weiß nicht... Ich bin glücklich. Ich bin nicht mehr im Labor, ich habe mehr Freiräume. Ja, ich bin glücklich, denke ich."  
  
"Bist du dir nicht sicher?"  
  
"... nein... ich kann dir nicht sagen warum. Da ist dieses Gefühl, ich kann es nicht zuordnen. Aber es ist wichtig, das spüre ich."  
  
"Versteif dich nicht darauf. Wenn du zu sehr darüber nachdenkst übersiehst du das wichtigste. Komm, lass uns etwas essen. Kazuhiko dürfte auch bald zurück kommen."  
  
~*~  
  
Lan saß auf dem Sofa, die Beine hatte er unterschlagen.  
  
Nachdenklich blickte er in die Teetasse, die er in beiden Händen hielt.  
  
//Bin ich glücklich? Bin ich wirklich glücklich? Heißt glücklich sein nicht auch, dass seine Wünsche erfüllt wurden? Oder zumindest dieser eine Herzenswunsch, der tief aus einem kommt? Heißt glücklich sein nicht auch, dass man zufrieden ist? Zufrieden mit sich selbst und mit dem, was um einen herum ist? Bedeutet es nicht auch, jede Sekunde zu genießen? Dann bin ich nicht glücklich... Aber unglücklich bin ich doch auch nicht. Ich sollte doch glücklich sein! Gingetsu hat sich doch viel Mühe gegeben, hat mich bei sich wohnen lassen, obwohl das für ihn sicher auch nicht leicht war. Ich sollte glücklich sein, ihm zuliebe. Aber wo bleibe ich dann? Bedeutet glücklich sein nicht auch, dass man egoistisch ist? Dass man sein eigenes Glück vor das Glück und die Wünsche anderer stellt? Ich bin glücklich, aber nicht tief in meinem Herzen. Da ist diese Leere... Was ist das für ein Gefühl? Ich kenne es... Aber ich habe es noch nie wirklich empfunden... A... Warum muss ich jetzt an dich denken, kleiner Bruder? Ist es das? Fehlst du mir einfach nur? Bin ich deswegen nicht wirklich glücklich?... Nein, das ist es nicht... Du fehlst mir, aber das ist nicht das Gefühl, dass ich meine... Was ist es nur...?//  
  
~*~  
  
"Du schaust gerne hinaus, nicht wahr?"  
  
Kazuhiko trat neben Lan, der am Fenster stand.  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Wärst du gerne da draußen?"  
  
"... Nein... Ich glaube nicht."  
  
Kazuhiko zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
"Du glaubst nicht? Weißt du es denn nicht?"  
  
"Ich war erst ein mal da draußen, damals, vor drei Jahren. Ich hab nicht wirklich viel erfahren. Und ich darf Gingetsus Haus nicht verlassen, das weißt du doch. Ich weiß nicht, wie es draußen ist, deswegen kann ich dir nicht sagen, ob ich lieber draußen wäre. Aber ich glaube nicht. Ich bin gerne hier. Es ist... mein Zuhause."  
  
"Vielleicht sollte einer mal mit den Hexenmeistern reden. Du bist doch nicht gefährlich, dich kann man doch ohne Probleme raus lassen. Freigang, sozusagen."  
  
"Nein. Ich denke nicht, dass sie das erlauben würden. Draußen können sie mich nur halb so gut kontrollieren wie hier und diese Kontrolle ist ihnen wichtig. Sie fühlen sich hilflos, wenn sie nicht kontrollieren können. Außerdem... ich habe doch höchstens nur noch zwei Jahre... es würde mir bestimmt nicht leichter fallen, damit zu leben, wenn ich feststellen würde, wie schön es draußen ist. Es ist besser so, glaub mir."  
  
"Es ist vielleicht besser so, aber ist es nicht mindestens genau so wichtig, dass du glücklich bist? Glücklich, weil dein Leben nicht mehr lange dauert?"  
  
"Glücklich? Warum sollte ich hier nicht auch glücklich sein? Was bedeutet Glück, Kazuhiko? Kannst du mir das sagen?"  
  
"Das kannst du nur für dich selbst herausfinden, Lan. Weil es für jeden etwas anderes ist."  
  
***  
  
Auch als Kazuhiko schon längst gegangen war, starrte Lan noch aus dem Fenster, ohne etwas wirklich wahr zu nehmen.  
  
//Was bedeutet Glück für mich? Ich war doch glücklich, als ich hier her kam! Oder? Das war doch Glück, was ich damals empfunden habe. Wann hat sich das geändert? Warum hat es sich geändert? Ändert sich der Wert des Glücks, weil der Mensch selbst sich verändert? Weil sich die Umgebung verändert? Weil er neue Wünsche und Träume hat? Bin ich deshalb nicht mehr glücklich? Kann man dann überhaupt jemals glücklich sein? Wenn sich alles ständig ändert, warum sollte ich dann noch dem Glück hinterher rennen? Wenn doch später eh alles umsonst war.//  
  
~*~  
  
"Wo ist Lan?"  
  
Kazuhiko sah von seiner Kaffeetasse hoch als Gingetsu eintrat und ihn nach Lan fragte.  
  
"Er hat sich hingelegt. Ich glaube, es geht ihm nicht besonders gut..."  
  
Besorgt runzelte der Oberstleutnant die Stirn.  
  
"Es geht ihm nicht gut? Hoffentlich nichts ernstes. Er war auch so still in den letzten Monaten. Es war fast so, als wäre er gar nicht mehr hier."  
  
"Er hat doch noch knapp eineinhalb Jahre, oder? Es wird schlimm sein, wenn er so plötzlich nicht mehr da ist."  
  
"Na ja, die fünf Jahre damals waren nur eine Schätzung. Vielleicht sind es mehr, vielleicht auch weniger. Das kann niemand genau sagen. Du hast recht. Er wird eine Lücke hinterlassen. Ein Loch, das niemand füllen kann... Ich wird ihm einen Tee machen."  
  
"Brauchst du nicht, hab ich schon. Er müsste jeden Moment fertig sein, du kannst ihn Lan ja bringen."  
  
"Danke."  
  
***  
  
"Lan? Bist du wach?"  
  
Lan erhob sich leicht und blickte Gingetsu an.  
  
"Wie geht es dir?"  
  
"Ganz gut. Es ging schon besser."  
  
Lan versuchte vergeblich ein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen zu zaubern.  
  
Gingetsu wartete, bis der Junge aufrecht saß und gab ihm dann den Tee.  
  
"Trink. Danach fühlst du dich bestimmt besser."  
  
"Danke."  
  
Eine zeitlang war es still im Zimmer.  
  
"Lan, du bist in letzter Zeit so still, nie sagst du was wenn man dich nicht anspricht. Was hast du?"  
  
"Nichts. Ich denke nach."  
  
"Du denkst nach? Worüber denn?"  
  
Erstaunt sah Gingetsu ihn an.  
  
"Darüber, was Glück bedeutet. Was es für mich bedeutet."  
  
"Weißt du es jetzt?"  
  
"Nein. Je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, um so mehr Fragen ergeben sich. Das Glück ändert sich doch ständig, nicht wahr? Warum soll ich denn dann alles daran setzen, glücklich zu sein, wenn nachher doch alles umsonst war? Warum soll ich mir so viel Mühe damit geben, wenn ich hinterher vor den Scherben stehe? Warum kann ich nicht glücklich sein, obwohl es für mich doch gar keinen Grund gibt, es nicht zu sein? Warum ist da diese Leere in mir, die ich nicht deuten kann? Was sind das für Gefühle, die nicht klar zu deuten sind und mich nicht in Ruhe lassen?"  
  
"Menschen brauchen Ziele, Lan. Und für viele ist ihr Glück das Ziel, auf das sie hin arbeiten. Und wenn sie das eine Ziel erreicht haben, erkennen sie, dass sie noch mehr erreichen können. Sie ändern auf ihrem Weg ihre Ansichten, lernen Neues kennen und ändern sich. Daher ändert sich auch ihre Vorstellung vom Glück. Wenn das Glück für immer und für alle gleich wäre, dann würde das Leben mit der Zeit keinen Reiz mehr bieten. Wir hätten kein Ziel mehr und damit wäre doch auch das Leben an sich sinnlos. Das Gefühl... kannst du es beschreiben? Vielleicht kann ich dir ja helfen?!"  
  
Lan lehnte sich zurück, starrte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster.  
  
"Es ist... wie ein Sehnen... als würde mir etwas fehlen... etwas, was ich schon immer gesucht habe... etwas, was ich kenne und doch ganz anders ist... etwas, was man nicht gänzlich in Worte fassen kann. Ich weiß, ich kenne dieses Gefühl. Nur hab ich es nie so... intensiv, so mächtig gespürt. Es ist fast so wie das Gefühl, das ich A gegenüber empfinde. Gleich und doch völlig anders. Stärker. Es ist... wie ein tiefes Loch in mir... als würde ich nicht komplett sein, als würde mir etwas sehr, sehr wichtiges abhanden gekommen sein. Aber ich weiß nicht was."  
  
"So ähnlich wie das, was du für deinen kleinen Bruder empfindest? Was empfindest du denn für A?"  
  
"Ich liebe ihn, er ist mein Zwilling, mein zweites Ich. Ich vermisse ihn und das tut weh. Aber ich bin auch froh, dass er nicht da ist, weil ich deswegen hier sein kann."  
  
Nachdenklich sah Gingetsu den Jungen an.  
  
"Du liebst A... Das Gefühl, das ist Liebe, Lan."  
  
Ein wenig verwirrt sah Lan ihn an.  
  
"Aber... es ist anders als das Gefühl gegenüber A. Es kann doch keine Liebe sein, ich liebe doch ihn! Wie kann ich da noch jemanden lieben? Und wer soll das sein?"  
  
"Du liebst A wie einen Bruder, das ist der Unterschied. Und das Gefühl der Leere dabei... vielleicht deshalb, weil da niemand ist, den du liebst. Oder weil deine Liebe nicht erwidert wird. Oder weil du nicht weißt, wen du liebst."  
  
"Unterschied? Aber Liebe ist doch immer gleich!"  
  
"Nein, Lan. Jeder empfindet Liebe anders und es gibt viele verschiedene Arten jemanden zu lieben. Du hast gesagt, du liebst A, aber du bist gleichzeitig auch froh darüber, dass er nicht da ist. Die Liebe, die dir fehlt, die bedeutet, dass du nicht froh darüber wärst, wenn die Person, die du liebst weg ist. Diese Liebe will für immer mit der geliebten Person zusammen sein, will sie beschützen, begleiten und glücklich machen. Will sie nicht aus den Augen verlieren, hat Angst davor, die Person an jemand anderen zu verlieren. Das ist die Liebe, die man nur für einen einzigen anderen Menschen empfinden kann. So wie Kazuhiko damals bei Oruha. Diese Liebe ist gleichbedeutend mit dem Wunsch, nie mehr ohne den Anderen zu sein, das ganze Leben mit ihm zu verbringen."  
  
"Aber... kann man diese Liebe nicht nur empfinden, wenn da jemand ist, den man liebt?"  
  
"Das weiß ich auch nicht, Lan. Ich denke, das ist bei jedem anders. Ich lass dich jetzt allein damit du dich ausruhen kannst."  
  
***  
  
Nachdenklich starrte Lan an in die Dämmerung des Zimmers.  
  
//Liebe... Liebe ich denn wirklich jemand anderen außer A? Aber wie soll ich dann diese Person glücklich machen, wenn ich noch nicht einmal mich selbst glücklich machen kann? A... bist du glücklich? Liebst du auch jemanden außer mir? Kannst du jemanden außer mich lieben? Kann ich jemanden außer dich lieben? Du hast gesagt, wenn ich jemanden lieber habe als dich, würdest du ihn töten. Darf ich dann überhaupt jemanden lieber haben als dich? Würdest du das wirklich tun? Dann würdest du mich aber nicht lieben oder? Weil lieben doch bedeutet, den anderen glücklich zu machen und sein eigenes Glück zurückzustellen. Aber soll nicht auch die Liebe glücklich machen? Wie soll die Liebe glücklich machen, wenn sie doch gleichzeitig so weh tut? Warum tut sie weh? Um uns daran zu erinnern, dass alles sich ändert? Dass das Leben ein ständiger Kampf ist? Es tut weh...//  
  
~*~  
  
Gingetsu hatte seine Uniform angezogen und warf nur noch einen kurzen Blick ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
"Lan!? Kazuhiko und ich sind für ein paar Tage weg. Ich kann dir nicht genau sagen, wie lange. Überanstreng dich nicht."  
  
Lan sah ihn an, ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
"Ja..."  
  
~*~  
  
//Warum tut es weh? Weil er nicht da ist? Warum vermisse ich ihn mehr als sonst? Er ist doch nicht zum ersten Mal für längere Zeit weg! Warum ist es dieses Mal so anders? Oder kommt mir das nur so vor, weil ich jetzt bewusst auf dieses Gefühl achte? War es vielleicht schon immer so? Aber warum hab ich es dann nicht schon früher bemerkt? Bedeutet das, dass ich ihn liebe? Weil er mir fehlt? Weil ich mir seine bloße Anwesenheit wünsche? Habe ich das schon damals empfunden? Habe ich mich deshalb A in den Weg gestellt? Nicht nur, weil ich keinen Toten mehr sehen wollte, sondern weil ich ihn schon geliebt habe? Ist das wirklich die Liebe, von der er mir erzählt hat? Will ich, dass er glücklich ist? Ist mir mein Glück wegen ihm egal? Oder bedeutet mein Glück, dass er für mich genau so empfindet? Kann ich nur glücklich sein, wenn er mich auch liebt? Aber dürfen wir uns lieben? Zwei Kleeblätter... Die Hexenmeister würden das bestimmt verhindern wollen... Aber wenn sie es nicht erfahren... A, was soll ich machen? Du fehlst mir, aber er fehlt mir noch viel, viel mehr...//  
  
~*~  
  
Fast lautlos betraten Gingetsu und Kazuhiko ein paar Tage später das Wohnzimmer.  
  
"Ob er es wohl schon weiß?"  
  
"Wer weiß? Er war schließlich sein Zwilling. Die Verbundenheit zwischen Zwillingen ist immer etwas besonderes."  
  
"Es wird nicht leicht für ihn sein."  
  
"Nein. A war länger im Labor als er und trotzdem ist er früher gestorben."  
  
"Sag du es ihm, Gingetsu. Ich koche solange etwas."  
  
***  
  
"Lan? Wo bist du?"  
  
"Im Bad."  
  
"Kann ich rein kommen?"  
  
"...ja..."  
  
Lan lag unter Schaumbergen verborgen im warmen Wasser.  
  
Gingetsu setzte sich neben der Wanne auf den Boden.  
  
"Ihr seid spät."  
  
"Ja. Hat etwas länger gedauert, als wir dachten."  
  
"Gab es Schwierigkeiten?"  
  
"Nicht mehr als sonst. ...Lan... ...A..."  
  
"Ich weiß."  
  
Gingetsu war nicht wirklich überrascht.  
  
"Wie lange schon?"  
  
"Seit seinem letzten Atemzug. Ein Teil von ihm war immer bei mir. Eine stetige Präsenz in meinem Inneren. Ich wusste immer um ihn! Und jetzt... Leere... nichts als eine Leere."  
  
Eine einsame Träne rann über Lans Wange.  
  
Aus einer wurden zwei; aus zwei drei.  
  
"Tut mir leid... Ich hör gleich auf..."  
  
Gingetsu beugte sich zu ihm.  
  
Achtete nicht darauf, dass seine Uniform nass wurde.  
  
Er zog den Jungen in eine sanfte Umarmung.  
  
"Es muss dir nicht leid tun. Und du musst nicht damit aufhören. Es ist völlig natürlich, dass du weinst. Er war dein Bruder und du hast ihn geliebt. Und weinen lässt die inneren Wunden schneller heilen, auch wenn sie nie ganz verschwinden."  
  
"Er fehlt mir. Ich habe ihn seit vier Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, aber er war immer bei mir. Und jetzt... jetzt ist er nie wieder da!"  
  
~*~  
  
//Dieser Druck in mir... Soll das bedeuten, ich soll es ihm sagen? Das ich ihn liebe? Macht mich das glücklich? A... jetzt kannst du nichts mehr machen, denn du bist nicht mehr... Wenn ich es ihm sage, ändert es dann etwas? Wenn er nicht das gleiche fühlt ist dann nicht alles schwerer? Kann ich dann noch hier bleiben? Ihn täglich sehen und gleichzeitig wissen, dass ich ihm nicht das gleiche bedeute wie er mir? Zerreißt es mich dann nicht eher von innen? Aber dieses Gefühl... es zerfrisst mich, wenn ich nichts sage!//  
  
~*~  
  
"Wie geht es ihm?"  
  
"Gar nicht gut. Er ist kaum noch bei Bewusstsein. Ich habe vorhin mit den Hexenmeistern geredet. Sie schicken Medikamente vorbei. Die selben, die sie ihm auch im Labor gegeben haben. Die sollten ihm helfen, sagen sie. Dadurch gewinnt er vermutlich einige Monate."  
  
"Findest du das gut?"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Sein Leiden noch länger hinaus zu zögern? Vielleicht wäre es für ihn besser, wenn es jetzt zu ende geht."  
  
"Ich will aber nicht, dass er jetzt schon stirbt."  
  
"..."  
  
"Er ist noch so jung, Kazuhiko. Das Leben ist ungerecht, findest du nicht auch?"  
  
"Du willst ihn nicht sterben lassen? Warum? Willst du ihm weh tun?"  
  
"Nein!! Aber ich kann ihn nicht sterben lassen. Nicht jetzt!"  
  
"Du liebst ihn."  
  
"Was?!"  
  
"Du hast dich in ihn verliebt. Deshalb willst du ihn nicht gehen lassen, Gingetsu. Weil es für dich die Einsamkeit bedeutet. Die Einsamkeit, die vor Lan da war. Er hat sie vertrieben und du willst sie nicht wieder spüren müssen. Aber du kannst ihn nicht ewig leiden lassen. Er wird auch durch die Medikamente nicht so lange leben wie du. Du wirst dich mit der Einsamkeit auseinandersetzen müssen. Aber sie wird nicht so sein, wie vor ihm. Sie wird viel schlimmer sein... Hast du es ihm gesagt? Willst du es ihm sagen?"  
  
"Soll ich es ihm sagen?"  
  
"Ja. Er hat ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren."  
  
"Ja... Aber nicht jetzt..."  
  
~*~  
  
Lan stand wieder mal am Fenster.  
  
Draußen regnete es nicht und er starrte in den hellblauen Himmel, an dem vereinzelt ein paar kleine Wolken vorbeizogen.  
  
"Lan! Du solltest doch liegen bleiben! Die Medikamente helfen dir zwar, aber du sollst dich ausruhen."  
  
Gingetsu trat neben ihn.  
  
"Ist Kazuhiko nicht da? Es ist so ruhig..."  
  
"Er hat Urlaub und den will er an einem ruhigen Ort verbringen. Außerdem ist heute Oruhas... Todestag."  
  
"Stimmt. Ich vergaß."  
  
"Lan..."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Ich muss dir noch etwas sagen. Etwas, was ich dir schon viel, viel früher hätte sagen sollen."  
  
"..."  
  
"Lan... ich..."  
  
Gingetsu schwieg, wagte es nicht diese drei kleinen Worte, die so viel bedeuteten, auszusprechen.  
  
"Ja? Du...?"  
  
"Lan... ich liebe dich!"  
  
Mit großen Augen starrte Lan ihn an.  
  
"Was?!"  
  
"Ich habe mich in dich verliebt. Schon seid langem. Aber ich hatte nicht den Mut es dir zu sagen. Aber noch weniger wollte ich, dass du es niemals erfährst."  
  
Eine glitzernde Träne rann aus Lans Augenwinkel.  
  
Sanft, fast zaghaft strich Gingetsu sie weg, umarmte den Kleineren zärtlich.  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Gingetsu! Aber ich hatte Angst... Ich wusste doch nicht was du fühlst und ich dachte du würdest nicht das gleiche... und deshalb hab ich geschwiegen... und du hast mir immer so sehr gefehlt, auch wenn du nur im Zimmer neben an warst! Ich hab dich vermisst, wenn ich dich auch nur zwei Minuten nicht gesehen habe! Ich liebe dich! Ich weiß es ganz genau."  
  
Lan presst sich in die Umarmung der starken Arme, die ein Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit gaben.  
  
Sie sahen sich lange in die Augen, langsam näherten sich ihre Gesichter.  
  
Schmetterlingsgleich legten sich ihr Lippen aufeinander, wie ein Windhauch war ihr erster Kuss.  
  
Lans Finger zitterten leicht, als er Gingetsus Uniform öffnete, mit der Hand über die kräftige Brust fuhr.  
  
Dann fühlte er, wie der ältere ihn hochhob und mit ihm auf dem Arm in sein Zimmer ging.  
  
***  
  
Zufrieden und müde lag Lan halb auf Gingetsu und kuschelte sich an ihn.  
  
"Lan?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Bist du jetzt glücklich?"  
  
"...ja!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Gingetsu! Gingetsu!"  
  
"Kazuhiko, was schreist du denn so?"  
  
"Schnell, beeil dich. Lan... Ich glaube, es ist so weit!"  
  
"WAS?!"  
  
***  
  
"Lan? Hörst du mich? Ich bin da, keine Angst. Ich lass dich nicht allein!"  
  
"Gin..get..su..."  
  
Zitternd hob Lan eine Hand, legte sie an Gingetsus Wange.  
  
Spürte die Feuchtigkeit.  
  
"Weine.. bitte.. nicht! Da..s passt.. nicht.. zu dir. Ich.. will.. dich.. lächelnd.. in.. Erinnerung.. behalten!"  
  
Lans Augen blickten sanft und zärtlich, deutlich war ihn die Anstrengung anzusehen.  
  
"Scht. Bleib ruhig. Ruh dich aus. Alles wird gut. Bestimmt!"  
  
"Nein... Dieses.. Mal.. kann.. ich.. nicht.. mehr... Ich.. bin.. einfach.. müde... Und.. es.. tut.. weh..."  
  
"Ich liebe dich Lan! Ich werde dich immer lieben!"  
  
"Ich.. weiß... Ai.. shiteru.. Gingetsu................."  
  
"Lan?"  
  
.....  
  
"NEIN!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Ende  
  
*buhuhu* *heul* Ich weiß, ich habe das selbst geschrieben, aber... ich mag nun mal Happy Ends und ich muss immer heulen, wenn es keines gibt! Auch wenn ich selbst dafür verantwortlich bin!  
  
Bekomm ich dennoch C&C?? 


End file.
